thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubt (feat. Chica)
Change raps about how people will do anything with doubt and never just live in the moment, but some of the things they do need to be thought through. Chica joins him in this rap to vent about her own issues with people. Lyrics ''Change Bitches on chic Bitch, I ain't talkin' 'bout the streaks, oh Take it off, sheets We straight out the sheets We straight out the sheets Straight out the sheets to a hoe-house Change Straight out the sheets to a hoe-house, Oasis Beach (K.O.) N---as fuck crazy, I've seen (Ooh?) They stop cappin' 'cause I come with the heat (They stop cappin') I peep, these n---as all weak (Weak) Bad bitch shit all in a week (Yes, yes) There's a new dumb hoe in my sheets (Dumb hoe) Fuck a whip, teleport for me please (Teleport) No cure for the hoes on they knees Change Do anything with doubt (Anything) They do anything with doubt (Anything) Do anything with doubt (Anything) They do anything with doubt (Doubt) Do anything with doubt (Doubt, fuck it, woo woo) They do anything with doubt (Anything) Do anything with doubt 1: Change Bitch, wash your mouth (Wash it) Bitch, cum in your face (Lord...) Bitch, I get my way (Hey!) You got a flat ass, it stank (Woo) All disrespect (Yah) These bitches be tripping, but Flames love that (She tripping) Swapping our hoes with my bitch I brought her Regina, she brought me Vonte (Swingin') Fuck this, fuck this, fuckin' this pussy N---as ain't ever too straight (Never, never, never) I took the hhh out of the hate (I fucked the holes out of the hate) Then I take the tits up out of the tank (Racks) The strap and her booty fake (They fake) Ugly hoes text me, I'm gay (I'm gay) She bet not bite on my snake (No!) Slippin' on Changé case (Cum) On the low with a nig' and it's great (On the low) White her face, Acey Run in her ass, fuck her face (face) If we don't fuck, please leave, okay (Get gon') I put my nut in safe just in case hoes come my way (all fap) My kids got have powers, not just me (Facts) That Eilish (It's Eilish) Oh, I took the name from your child like Red did Fuck Face (Oh, I took it) Ooh, Outworld is wild, y'all dying Don't cry, that won't help you (Kahns are wild) Ooh, your bitch wanna sit on my dick, and you can come get it Change Straight out the sheets to a hoe-house, Oasis Beach (K.O.) N---as fuck crazy, I've seen (Ooh?) They stop cappin' 'cause I come with the heat (They stop cappin') I peep, these niggas all weak (Weak) Bad bitch shit all in a week (Yes, yes) There's a new dumb hoe in my sheets (Dumb hoe) Fuck a whip, teleport for me please (Teleport) No cure for the hoes on they knees Change Do anything with doubt (Anything) They do anything with doubt (Anything) Do anything with doubt (Anything) They do anything with doubt (Doubt) Do anything with doubt (Doubt, fuck it, woo woo) They do anything with doubt (Anything) Do anything with doubt 2: Chica Look, whole lotta people need to eat this (Facts) It's a lot of names on my bitch list (Yep, yep) Ro gon' do who he wants to (Oop) Y'all gon' be mad like a dumb bitch (Facts, facts) I should run whole race at this rate (Ew) It's always my ass they gon' chase (Gon' chase) Bitches even wanna hate on me (Hate me) In fear that their man come straight to me They know I'm insane, I'm like Harley Quinn Don't fuck with me, I doubt that you'll win I know you mad that I'm just a hoe Somebody n---a gon' take me to lunch So just like my dad, I'll sit back and smile Bitches is Mari, they tryin' to get clowned Soon as you take pictures of all their dicks They, "I hate you, I hate you," bitch, you a child Everybody wanna talk shit, everybody wanna eat dick Everybody wanna hit this, if I was you, I'd fuck me, bitch We're all Kahns, n---a, we suck dick All this ass and I'm throwing it out Exposing these n---as on public accounts You got a dick, start whipping it out I got my clit, come get it now So do anything with doubt (Doubt) Do anything with doubt (Whoo) I'm just so glad, such a mad ass Mari the slouch Ro sucked his dick, his ass was hurt Ooh, ooh, ouch "Don't you expose me," what you gon' do? Bitch, we in your house, bah Change'' Do anything with doubt (Anything) They do anything with doubt (Anything) Do anything with doubt (Anything) They do anything with doubt (Doubt) Do anything with doubt (Doubt, fuck it, woo woo) They do anything with doubt (Anything) Do anything with doubt Trivia * Chica references Amarion and Ro Ro's situation that Ro Ro talks about in "Good Suck".